Easy Freezey
"Easy as 1,2,FREEZE!" - Villain Vault Easy Freezey 'is the trappable Water Dark Invader in Skylanders Dark Squad. He is a Cyclops with light blue skin and an ice-crown. He wields an ice staff. He can also be called '''The Ice Mage. '''You fight him in '''Level 12: The Mysterious Ice Tower. ' Personality Easy Freezey is a huge control freak. He loves to Captain everything, like his minions, everyone in the '''The Ice Kingdom, '''and even tries to take control of the other '''Dark Invaders. '''He is a bit reckless, meaning he throws himself into battle, does what ever he can to stop you without caring about the consequences, and not really doing the safest things. This usually results with him him getting in a lot of trouble with the other Dark Invaders. Abilities Easy Freezey relies on his staff 100%. Without it, well, he would really be a normal Cyclops. He freezes things with it, summons snowman minions with it and makes it rain ice with it. Without it, he would be pretty much be powerless. Story History Easy Freezey is a mysterious character. No one is quite sure where he came from or why he is here. He just ''is. ''Some say he was abandoned in a frozen valley at a very young age and snowmen raised him. If this is true, it could explain his love for everything cold. He might not be very powerful himself, but his Elite Ice Staff 'makes him very powerful. Almost one of the strongest Dark Invaders. While the others find him really annoying, he is a good ally with his powers. In Dark Squad In '''Dark Squad, '''Easy Freezey is the '''King Of The Ice Kingdom. '''He plans on blasting an Ice Spell throughout Skylands, which will freeze everything. You must stop him before he does this. ' 'Quotes * "Well, a Skylander, this is exactly what I thought would happen! Them coming to stop me! It won't work this time!" * "Since I get bored easily, and want to get rid of you, I am going to test my ice spell on YOU!" * "Oh, you survived that? Well that's not a problem. I was ''testing ''you! That's all!" * "Hey Skylander! I am having a get together! Here! Your invited! But watch out, my other guests are pretty mean!" * "Okay Skylander! Time to CHILL OUT!" * "COOL off!" * "My Ice ain't so nice!" Trap Quotes * "Think about it. You want the power of '''Frost '''on your side, or whatever else there is?" * "What the? This is totally unfair! Put me down! Wait this is kinda fun! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" - When Being Trapped * "Ouch! HAHAHAHAHA! That was fun! I would do that again, if I could get out of this place." * "Me? Captured by that Vortex? Makes that Vortex joyride seem a little less fun now..." * "So you want me to be good? Use my ice powers for good and not bad? Got it. * "Pick me! It's so obvious, after all!" * "You need me!" * "Chillin' out!" * "Cool doooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwnnnnn!" - Entering The Game * "I actually ENJOY this trap quite a bit! I mean, I can relax, enjoy a nice nap, and practice my ice skills!" Villain Theme Frozen World - First One in the Search. Villain Quest Weather Police - '''Level 13: Air Terrace - '''Freeze an Incoming Tornado before it hits the Kingdom! Reward: New Paint Job: Green Robes with Black staff Attacks Attack 1: Unleash a powerful swirl of Ice that freezes enemies. Damage: 230 Attack 2: Summon Snowmen to tackle the nearest enemy. Damage: 60 Attack 3: Make it Rain Chunks Of Ice! Damage: 800 Category:Doom Raiders Category:Skylanders: Dark Squad Category:Skylanders Dark Squad Category:Villains